Falling Love
by Kim Army
Summary: Cerita tentang member BTS yang sedang jatuh cinta. Awal pertemuan. Pernyataan Cinta. Kencan Pertama.


**Falling Love**

 **Seokjin Ver.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: Ini Straight. Seokjin sama Amy. Amy aku ambil dari kalian Army-deul, bukan yang lain, bukan model, bukan girlband, bukan aktris, bukan. Tapi kalian. Army yang aku ubah jadi Amy. So, kalian bisa bayangkan diri kalian sendiri diff ini jadi Amy.**

 **BACA NOTE AKU DIBAWAH, OK? Jangan langsung close pas udah baca. Baca dulu note nya..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **{ Awal bertemu }**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Desa Gamcheon, Busan.**

Kim Seokjin, seorang dokter yang sudah bekerja di salah satu rumah sakit terbesar di Seoul selama kurang lebih tiga tahun. meski masih terbilang muda dengan gelarnya sebagai dokter, tapi kemampuan Seokjin patut diacungi jempol. Dokter bedah itu sering dianggap sebagai tangan Tuhan dengan kemampuannya itu. Jadi, meskipun baru tiga tahun menjabat sebagai dokter, eksistensi seorang Kim Seokjin tidak pernah diragukan oleh semua senior dirumah sakit itu. Dan kini, dokter muda dengan wajah rupawan itu sedang menghabiskan waktu luangnya dengan melakukan hobinya. Mencari berbagai angle yang baik untuk diabadikan oleh kamera kesayangannya.

Di hari yang cerah pada musim panas ini, Seokjin mendatangi sebuah desa yang menjadi salah satu destinasi jika berkunjung ke Korea Selatan. Desa indah dengan warna-warni indah terpampang dihadapannya. Seokjin yang saat itu tampil lebih santai dengan t-shirt putih yang ditutupi oleh kemeja kotak-kotak hitam-abu, celana jeans yang membungkus kaki jenjangnya serta sepatu convers hitam. Membuatnya tampak pas dengan usianya yang masih 23 tahun, membuatnya tampak lebih tampan tanpa jubbah putih kebesarannya, stetoskop yang selalu ia bawa.

Seokjin melangkahkan kakinya, menelusuri gang-gang sempit namun tertata indah sambil tidak lupa mengambil gambar oleh kameranya. Hobinya ini memang bisa sedikit membuatnya tenang ditengah tugas dokter yang ditanggungnya. Berhubungan dengan operasi, darah, pasien, sedikitnya membuat pemuda itu merasa jenuh. Bukan jenuh dalam melakukan pekerjaan mulianya. Karena nyatanya dia ingin menjadi dokter disebabkan hati baiknya yang ingin menolong semua orang dengan kemampuannya. Hanya kadang kala, ada beberapa waktu yang membuatnya ingin menjauh dari semua itu. menenangkan pikiran dan hatinya.

Kaki jenjang itu berhenti, Seokjin memfokuskan kameranya saat melihat objek yang menarik untuk diabadikan. Sebuah papan penunjuk arah yang dibuat dari susunan kayu lukis berbentuk ikan. Begitu kreatif, membuat desa ini semakin disenangi oleh warga untuk dikunjungi. Petunjuk jalan yang dibuat dengan tujuan agar para pengunjung tidak tersesat didesa warna-warni itu, karena gang yang ada terlihat sama. Seokjin tersenyum puas saat melihat hasil jepretannya. Seokjin kembali melangkahkan kakinya, searah dengan petunjuk jalan itu.

Tidak lama, Seokjin berhenti. Matanya menatap wanita yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Wanita cantik dengan kulit putih susu, dress cream selutut membalut tubuh ramping itu dengan sempurna, rambut coklat yang sewarna dengan Seokjin membuat wanita itu terlihat lebih manis. Apalagi senyum indah yang tidak pernah lepas dari wanita itu membuatnya terlihat lebih sempurna. Dan Seokjin menyukainya. Love at the first sight? Seokjin tertawa dalam hati. Tidak menyangka jika dia mengalami hal picisan seperti itu. Seokjin bukan tidak percaya dengan kalimat itu, hanya saja begitu menggelikan setiap kali mendengar hal itu. Tangannya secara otomatis perlahan meraih kamera yang tergantung dilehernya, memofukskan arah kamera, dan mengambil beberapa gambar dari wanita itu. Sehingga Seokjin mendapatkan berbagai ekspresi bahagia dari wanita itu.

 _Kau jatuh cinta Kim Seokjin!_

Seokjin tidak menyangka jika kini dia mengikuti wanita itu yang bersama dengan dua temannya. Mengikuti beberapa meter dibelakangnya. Memperhatikan bagaimana punggung kecil wanita itu yang terlihat akan sangat pas untuk dipeluknya. Ya Tuhan, apa yang kau pikirkan Seokjin! Kamera nya juga tidak menganggur, beberapa kali dia mengambil gambar wanita itu. Sampai akhirnya wanita dengan dua temannya itu masuk kedalam salah satu kafe, duduk dikursi yang berada disamping jendela. Seokjin juga mengikuti wanita itu, duduk dikursi belakang wanita itu.

Seokjin terus memperhatikan bagaimana wanita itu berbicara dengan begitu riang, menceritakan apa saja yang telah dia dan kedua temannya lakukan dan apa saja yang akan mereka lakukan. Pembicaraan khas wanita jika sedang berkumpul, membicarakan tentang fashion yang sedang popular, bahkan membahas anggota boyband idola mereka. Mendengar mereka bercerita itu, Seokjin tertawa pelan.

Seokjin mengeluarkan polaroid berwarna pink miliknya dari dalam tas gendong hitam. Langsung mengambil gambar wanita yang memang duduk menghadap kearahnya. Seokjin bahkan tidak peduli jika wanita itu menyadari apa yang sedang dilakukan Seokjin tadi –mengambil foto dirinya-. Seokjin juga tidak peduli tatapan heran dari wanita itu padanya. Setelah foto dari polaroid itu ada dalam genggamannya, Seokjin mengeluarkan spidol hitam, menuliskan sesuatu dibelakang foto wanita itu. Masih mengabaikan tatapan wanita heran ditambah dengan kedua temannya.

Kini Seokjin membereskan barang-barangnya. Berdiri, berjalan dengan pasti kearah meja wanita itu. Dengan senyum menawan diwajah tampannya, Seokjin menyerahkan foto yang dia ambil tadi pada wanita itu.

"Hm?" respon wanita itu bingung tapi tetap mengambil foto dari Seokjin.

"Aku tunggu." Hanya itu yang diucapkan Seokjin setelah wanita itu mengambil foto itu. Dan Seokjin langsung meninggalkan kafe tanpa berniat menunggu reaksi dari wanita itu.

"Apa, maksud namja tadi?" wanita itu bertanya pada kedua temannya yang dijawab dengan gelengan.

Wanita itu tercengang dan entah kenapa merasakan detak jantungnya semakin cepat saat melihat beberapa kata yang tertulis dibelakang foto itu.

 **[Kim Seokjin.**

 **Aku tunggu digerbang desa]**

Pipinya memanas seketika setelah membaca sederet kalimat itu. Sebenarnya, sejak dia tahu kalau Seokjin memperhatikannya, wanita itu merasakan perasaan yang telah lama tidak ia rasakan setelah berpisah dengan kekasihnya empat tahun yang lalu. Perasaan berdebar yang menyenangkan. Wanita itu semakin memerah saat kedua temannya menggodanya.

 **:: :: :: ::**

Kim Seokjin tidak bisa menahan rasa gelisahnya. Sudah setengah jam sejak dia menunggu digerbang desa ini. Menunggu wanita yang membuatnya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Dokter tampan itu berjalan mondar-mandir, memainkan kamera, memainkan ponselnya bahkan sempat memberi kabar pada orang tuanya kapan ia akan pulang, sesekali Seokjin melihat kearah gerbang desa itu. Berharap saat dia melihat kesana, wanita itu ada. Seperti.. sekarang..

Seokjin terpaku melihat wanita itu dengan wajah merona melangkah menghampiri Seokjin. Sesekali wanita itu menoleh kebelakang, dimana kedua temannya berdiri. Tangan mungilnya memegang foto yang diberikan Seokjin dengan gelisah. Seokjin kini memasang senyum menawannya kembali melihat wanita itu sudah berdiri dihadapannya dan memberikan foto itu padanya. Seokjin mengambilnya, senyumnya semakin lebar melihat apa yang wanita itu tulis dibawah tulisannya.

 **[Amy.**

 **Aku sudah datang]**

"So.. pulang bersama?" ajak Seokjin dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Pulang bersama." Jawab wanita itu atau Amy dan menerima uluran tangan Seokjin. Membuat tangan mungilnya berada dalam genggaman hangat Seokjin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **{ Pernyataan cinta }**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah dua bulan Seokjin dan Amy berkenalan, saling mengenal satu sama lain. Amy yang ternyata mahasiswa kedokteran membuat Seokjin semakin senang, mengetahui jika wanita yang dicintainya memiliki pekerjaan yang sama dengannya nanti. Saat ini, Amy sedang menunggu Seokjin yang masih melakukan pekerjaannya. Ada operasi yang harus Seokjin lakukan, membuat mereka harus memundurkan jam janji mereka. Amy tidak marah, tidak kesal, karena dia sangat mengerti dan paham tentang pekerjaan Seokjin. Jika nanti Amy jadi dokter, mungkin atau pasti dia juga akan seperti itu. Amy duduk ditaman rumah sakit, mendengarkan musik dari ponselnya sambil menunggu Seokjin. Malam dimusim semi membuat Amy tersenyum, dia sangat menyukai musim semi.

Amy terkejut saat tiba-tiba headseatnya dilepaskan begitu saja. Namun langsung tersenyum senang begitu melihat Seokjin yang sudah duduk disampingnya.

"Menunggu lama?"

"Tidak juga."

Seokjin menyentil hidung Amy dengan telunjuknya.

"Jangan bohong.."

"Hehe… eumm… sekitar setengah jam duduk disini?"

"Harusnya kau menunggu diruanganku saja."

Amy menggeleng, memasukkan ponsel dan headseat nya kedalam tas kecil berwarna pastel.

"Tidak apa. Aku suka-"

"Suasana malam di musim semi?"

Amy tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk membenark kalimat Seokjin. Seokjin tertawa kecil lantas berdiri. Membuat Amy baru menyadari apa yang dipakai Seokjin membuatnya terlihat semakin tampan dan mempesona. Bukan pakaian yang mahal dan wah, hanya sekedar celana kain hitam, kemeja berwarna biru langit dengan lengan yang digulung sampai siku dan kancing atas yang dilepas. Tapi entah kenapa dimata Amy, Seokjin yang seperti ini terlihat berkali lipat lebih tampan dari biasanya.

"Wae?" tanya Seokjin saat menyadari tatapan intens Amy yang ditujukan padanya.

"Kau tampan.." Amy berujar tanpa sadar.

"Aku pikir apa. Aku memang sudah tampan dari lahir."

"Ck. Sudahlah, ayo pergi. Katanya mau kesuatu tempat?"

"Yup. Ayo." Seokjin langsung membawa jemari kanan Amy kedalam genggamannya.

:: :: :: ::

Seokjin membawa Amy ke taman kota yang kebetulan malam itu sepi. Bagaimana tidak? Angka di jam tangan sudah menunjukkan angka sebelas lebih 25 menit. Sudah pasti orang-orang lebih memilih berada didalam rumah mereka. Seokjin menuntun Amy, wanita itu menutup mata seperti yang diperintahkan Seokjin. Suasana taman kota itu hening, hanya terdengar hembusan pelan angina dan beberapa kendaraan dari jalan raya yang berada beberapa blok dari taman ini.

Seokjin dan Amy berhenti, menghadap sesuatu yang sudah disiapkan Seokjin atas bantuan teman-temannya.

"Sudah sampai?"

"Ya sudah sampai." Jawab Seokjin, tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Amy.

"Boleh buka mata?"

"Tentu."

Seokjin menatap Amy, cukup gelisah. Tidak sabar melihat bagaimana ekspresi wanita itu saat melihat apa yang ada dihadapannya. Sementara Amy, dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa saat kedua matanya melihat sesuatu yang membuat hatinya melambung tinggi karena bahagia. Didepannya, terpampang foto-foto dirinya dalam berbagai ekspresi, foto-foto yang membentuk **'I 3 U'** dihiasi beberapa lampu cantik berwarna putih dan merah muda. Amy menatap Seokjin tidak percaya. Seokjin hanya tersenyum canggung.

"Ini.. maksudnya.."

"Kau tahu maksudku, Amy."

Seokjin mengajak Amy berjalan mendekati foto-foto itu. Keduanya berhadapan dengan Seokjin yang memegang pundak kecil Amy. Matanya menatap Amy, seolah ingin mengungkapkan bahwa apa yang akan diungkapkannya adalah sebuah keseriusan.

"Saranghae.."

"Ne? A-aku.."

"Kau juga mencintaiku kan?"

Amy terdiam, kemudian mendengus geli mendengar kalimat yang terdengar begitu percaya diri. Khas Kim Seokjin.

"Percaya diri sekali."

"Tentu saja. Jadi?"

Sebenarnya, Seokjin merasakan perasaan gelisah dan cemas. Takut jika Amy akan menolaknya. Dia hanya menutupi semua perasaannya dengan kepercayaan dirinya saja.

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya." Amy tersenyum manis "Nado saranghae."

Seokjin tanpa sadar menghela napas lega, begitu melegakan mendengar kalimat itu terucap dari orang yang ia cintai. Seokjin membawa Amy kedalam pelukannya, memberikan kecupan dipucuk kepala wanita yang kini menjadi kekasihnya itu.

"Terima kasih."

Dan Seokjin menobatkan malam ini merupakan malam terindah baginya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **{ Kencan Pertama }**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah Seokjin menyatakan pernyataan cintanya. Mereka kembali disibukkan dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Amy dengan kuliahnya, dan Seokjin dengan pekerjaannya sebagai dokter. Mereka belum bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua untuk pergi berkencan, seperti pasangan pada umumnya. Selang dua minggu, Amy dikejutkan dengan kedatangan Seokjin keapartemennya. Dengan santainya, pria itu berkata

"Ayo kencan."

Dan Amy tidak pernah menyangka dia akan diajak kesini. Kencan pertamanya dengan Seokjin, sang dokter membawanya mengarungi pantai Incheon. Amy tentu saja merasa senang, apalagi Seokjin benar-benar bersikap manis dan romantis. Tangannya sering berada dalam genggaman jemari besar Seokjin. Tubuh mungilnya sering berada dalam pelukan hangat Seokjin. Pria itu juga sesekali mengecup pucuk kepalanya.

"Kita akan kemana?" tanya Amy saat mereka masih di kapal fery, Seokjin memeluknya dari belakang, melingkarkan kedua lengannya dipundak Amy, membiarkan wanita cantik itu bersandar padanya.

"Kau pasti akan suka." Jawab Seokjin "Aku sudah memesan full house untuk tiga hari kedepan." Lanjut Seokjin.

Amy terperangah. Segera melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Seokjin dengan mata yang membulat.

"Full House? Full House kau bilang?!"

"Iya, aku bilang full house. Kau suka kan?"

Amy tersenyum lebar, memeluk erat Seokjin. Mengucapkan kata terima kasih beberapa kali. Karena, demi Tuhan, Full House adalah salah satu tempat yang ingin sekali Amy kunjungi. Sebuah rumah yang menjadi populer berkat drama dengan judul Full House. Drama fenomenal yang membuat Amy ingin sekali merasakan tinggal di full house. Dan sekarang, pria yang sedang dipeluknya ini mewujudkan keinginannya.

"Terima kasih.. aku mencintaimu.."

"Haha.. aku tahu, aku tahu.."

:: :: :: ::

 **Full House, Incheon.**

Amy tidak menyangka akan selelah ini demi bisa mengunjungi Full House. Setelah mereka menaiki kapal fery, mereka harus menunggu bus. Amy pikir bus itu akan langsung membawanya ke rumah full house. Ternyata mereka harus berjalan dulu, dan itu melelahkan. Meskipun dalam perjalanan, Amy sedikit terhibur dengan pemandangan yang tersaji didepan matanya. Sangat berbeda jauh dengan pemandangan kota Seoul yang penuh dengan gedung bertingkat tinggi, mobil-mobil yang berlalu lalang, manusia yang seakan tidak pernah lelah beraktivitas. Disini, dalam perjalanan mereka ke rumah full house. Mereka disuguhkan pemandangan pedesaan yang asri. Memang sepi, tapi udara disini benar-benar segar, mampu membuat pikirannya menjadi tenang. Seokjin sendiri sibuk dengan kameranya, pemandangan indah seperti ini tidak mungkin dilewatkan olehnya. Kebanyakan foto yang dia ambil adalah foto Amy dengan berbagai ekspresi. Kesal, lelah, tersenyum, tertawa, menurut Seokjin itu merupakan pemandangan yang paling indah dimatanya.

"Eo?! Itu.. i-itu-"

"Yup! Itu full house nya.."

Jawab Seokjin dengan merangkul Amy, keduanya menatap rumah minimalis tetapi mewah yang berdiri kokoh didepan mereka. Seokjin langsung mengajak Amy masuk kedalam rumah full house.

"Kita istirahat dulu. Setelah itu kita bisa menikmati sunset.."

Amy hanya bisa mengangguk semangat. Benar-benar tidak sabar untuk melihat sunset disini.

:: :: :: ::

Seokjin dan Amy duduk dipasir pantai. Matahari mulai kembali keperaduannya, menampakkan pemandangan sunset yang indah. Cahaya matahari yang berpendar dan terpantul ke air pantai membuat suasana petang itu semakin indah dan romantis. Seokjin membiarkan Amy bersandar pada bahunya.

Berjam-jam mereka lewati dipantai itu. Setelah matahari benar-benar tenggelam, Amy mendadak menarik Seokjin kearah pantai. Dan tanpa aba-aba, Amy mendorong Seokjin, membuat dokter muda itu basah. Setelahnya, keduanya asyik bermain air. Seperti anak kecil, berkejaran, mendorong satu sama lain. Sampai keduanya merasakan dingin, baru mereka berhenti. Seokjin sebenarnya yang menghentikan kegiatan mereka, tidak ingin keduanya mendadak kedinginan dan mengagalkan kencan malam mereka.

Kini keduanya duduk dihadapan api unggun yang sudah Seokjin buat. Menghangatkan tubuh mereka dari dinginnya udara malam. Amy bersandar pada Seokjin dengan Seokjin yang memeluk Amy. Selimut sudah menutupi badan atas mereka.

"Kau senang dengan kencan pertama kita?"

"Eum! Tentu saja senang! Senang sekali!"

Seokjin tersenyum puas, usahanya untuk menyewa rumah full house ini tidak sia-sia.

"Oh ya, pertama kali melihatmu, aku pikir kau bukan seorang dokter.."

Seokjin mengernyit "Lalu? Kau pikir aku apa?"

"Mmm.. aku pikir mungkin kau seorang model, aktor pendatang baru, atau mungkin trainer yang akan debut?"

Seokjin menyemburkan tawa khasnya, membuat Amy otomatis tertawa kecil.

"Kau ini. Tapi, memang banyak yang menganggapku seperti itu."

"Benarkan? Bukan hanya aku.."

"Salahkan saja wajahku yang terlalu tampan untuk menjadi seorang dokter." Ujar Seokjin penuh dengan napa kepercayaan dirinya.

"Kau dan semua kepercayaan dirimu. Ck."

Seokjin terkekeh "Lalu kenapa? Nyatanya kau mencintai aku dan kepercayaan diriku ini."

Entah kenapa Amy merona mendengar kalimat terakhir Seokjin. Mata indah itu kini menatap Seokjin yang sedang menatapnya juga. Amy seolah terhipnotis melihat kedua tatapan Seokjin. Terlihat sekali jika kedua insan itu sangat mencintai satu sama lain. Seolah apapun yang terjadi tidak akan menghentikan cinta mereka. Tidak akan membuat mereka berpisah. Apapun yang terjadi, pertengkaran apapun yang mereka lalui nanti, seolah tidak mampu membuat mereka berpisah.

Seokjin meraih dagu Amy, mendekat kearahnya sampai bibir mereka bertemu. Menyalurkan betapa mereka saling mencintai. Ciuman pertama mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih. Sebuah ciuman ringan dengan api unggun yang tetap membuat mereka hangat, ditemani oleh taburan bintang yang menghiasi langit malam.

 **Kkeut!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NOTE**

 **1.** **Oke. Ini straight. Seperti yang sudah dikatakan diatas. Ini hanya sekedar imajinasi saya.**

 **2.** **Jadi rencananya aku bakalan bikin 7 versi dari Seokjin sampai Jungkook. Dengan cast ceweknya yang sama Amy. Seperti yang udah aku tulis diatas, Amy ini sebenarnya aku ambil dari nama kalian Army-deul. Army jadi Amy. Pas BTS bilang Army suka kedengaran Amy. Cerita ini hanya sebuah project pribadi saya bagi Amy yang sangat mencintai BTS member-deul.**

 **3.** **Kalau misalnya ada yang berminat, aku bakal lanjut ke cerita selanjutnya.**

 **4.** **Rencananya aku bakal update seminggu sekali dihari dan dijam yang sama aku update chapter pertama.**

 **5.** **Tapi aku mau nunggu review minimal 10 yang review. Kalau ada 10 yang review aku lanjut, kalau nggak, yang nggak, aku bakal simpan buat koleksi aku di laptop.. haha..**

 **6.** **Kalau berminat, cerita selanjutnya yaitu Falling Love versi Min Yoongi X Amy (Army).**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PS1: Itu yg jin motret2, inspirasinya aku ambil dari vcr konser mereka.. army-deul pasti tahukan?**

 **PS2: dan buat rumah Full House. Sebenarnya rumah itu udah nggak ada. Iya udah dirubuhkan, udah dihilangkan. Sedih banget sih rumah Full House yang indah banget itu malah dirubuhkan.. Itu rumah impian aku sebenernya.. hehe..**

 **PS3: Kalau ada salah2 tentang tempat dll, kasih tahu yaa…**

 **PS4: jangan lupa review kalau mau lanjut! Hehe..**


End file.
